


Porque Se Aman

by ElisaSolis3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaSolis3/pseuds/ElisaSolis3
Summary: Derek quiere tener una verdadera cita con Stiles, no solo ver películas en la casa de alguno de los dos o comer un helado o chucherías casuales o ir juntos a fiestas.Para esto le pide ayuda a las chicas de la manada, no es que el no pueda con una cita pero quiere que sea perfecta para su Stiles. Y todo esto después de la platica que escucho que tenia Stiles con Lydia y claro está no sabe que la cita es por esta razón.





	Porque Se Aman

-Cuéntame como va tu relación con Derek.- demandó la pelirroja sentándose en los escalones del pórtico de la mansión Hale.

-Lydia- la chica le miro seriamente. -Bien, si bien. Te lo  contaré.

La manda estaba practicando un poco con su olfato para identificar lo que les rodeaba, la mayoría estaba peleando entre ellos para mejorar sus reflejos, cantidad de fuerza que deben usar y en que momento antacar y que movimientos usar. Derek veía como la hacían, dejo de verlos cuando escucho a la banshee preguntarle a Stiles por la relación que llevaban.

-Estar con Derek es genial ¿Sabes? Es como... no lo se, es simplemente genial.

-¿Cómo es contigo?

Escucho como suspiraba su castaño.

-Es tan, pero tan, pero tan lindo conmigo. No me refiero a empalagoso sino a que me trata con cariño, como si tuviera miedo de romperme. Y le gusta protegerme. Es que él no me bajaría las estrellas ni la Luna ni el sol, él me ayudaría a bajarlos y Santo Dios lo has visto es un Dios griego, es como sacarse la lotería con el premio mayor.

Derek sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¿quién no iba a sonreír después de esas palabras?

-¿Pero...?

-No en todo debe haber un pero Lydia.

-Si, lo hay.

-Agh, si lo hay.

Derek se sintió mal por lo que estaba escuchando, para empezar ni siquiera debería estar escuchando.

-A veces es muy- el castaño solto aire antes de continuar -frío.

¿Frío? ¿Stiles cree que es frío? Bueno a veces, admite, es muy indiferente con el chico o no le dice que lo quiere y esa cursilería.

-No me quejo, simplemente me gustaría que fuera mas cariñoso. Por ejemplo a veces me abraza por la noche, y otras simplemente se va a la cama y me del ahí solo o sólo me da la espalda. Es me duele, me hace sentir como si no me quisiera. Eh llegado a pensar en que estaría mejor con una chica Lydia, se que me ama o bueno quiero creer que me ama... pero no lo se... siento que está conmigo por que yo quiero estar con él y no me quiere romper el corazón y eso hace que mi corazón se rompa.

Derek dejo de escuchar no solo porque le estaba doliendo lo que oía, también porque Isaac y Aiden comenzaron a pelear de verdad, con golpes fuertes y garras a matar.

Lydia se levantó de los escalones y fue a regalar a Aiden por la actitud que tomó. Stiles también se levantó y fue a abrazar a Derek de la cintura por atrás recargando su frente en la espalda de su novio.

Derek se sentía molesto, en parte por lo que Stiles dijo de su relación, pero lo que lo molesto más es el hecho de que lo abrazo después de decirle esas cosas a Lydia, y como el adulto maduro hombre macho que se respeta pecho peludo que és tomo las manos del castaño y las quito su cuerpo provocando que Stiles se quedara petrificado ante la acción.

Derek camino molesto lejos de él y Stiles, desorientado, camino a su casa con una tristeza, pues ahora se sentía peor de lo que le contó a Lydia, se sentía impotente, triste y furioso por que sentía que no podía satisfacer a Derek. Nadie en la manada, además de Derek, sintio el olor a tristeza de Stiles pues estaban más concentrados en la pelea que casi dan Isaac y Aiden.

Pasaron unas semanas y nadie en la manada noto como la relación de Derek y Stiles empeorará. No habían discutido aún pero Stiles sentía que la discusión estaba serca.

Y no se equivocó. Esa tarde después de que la manada se fuera Stiles le pido a Derek hablar.

-Derek ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿De qué?

-No te hagas pendejo- el chico estaba tan molesto, furioso, tanto así que ni el mismo diablo, es más ni Lydia o Jackson respirarian el mismo oxígeno.

-De verdad no se de que hablas.- Derek sabía de que hablaba, lo ignoró por semanas, ignoro sus mensajes, las miradas que le daba, sus llamadas, las visitas que le hacía.

-Bien- Stiles se cruzó de brazos -entonces terminamos. No quiero estar con alguien que me va ha ignorar y su ni siquiera me dice por que.

Derek la cagó y Stiles sólo salió del loft invocando a los mismos dioses para que hicieran que Derek ardiera vivo en el infierno.

Derek no lo siguio, otro gran error. Aún estaba enojado por lo que dijo Stiles, ya que lo pensaba bien era algo estúpido. Ni siquiera se lo pregunto personalmente, así evitaría esto, pero ya era tarde... o éso cree él.

En la siguiente reunión que tuvieron Derek penso que Stiles intentaría disculparse o pedirle perdón. Pero no, Stiles ni siquiera le miró, ¿llego a pensar en hacerlo? Si. Pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque sabía que eso era lo que Derek quería, y no se equivoca, Derek quería que Stiles le rogaría y se arrastrará por que tan siquiera Derek considerar pensar en considerar pensar en lo que pasó. 

Pero Stiles ya no quería ser ese en la relación, ya no. No tuvo una relación antes de esta pero el enamoramiento con Lydia era lo mas sercano a eso. Estuvo enamorado de la chica por años y cada que está necesitaba algo él como bien esclavo enamorado que era le obedecía creyendo que algún día tendrían algo.

Él ya no se arrastrará, ya no más. Ni aunque amara a Derek.

Los siguientes días Stiles se sentía triste y Derek impotente pero el orgullo de ambos podía y no los dejaba que alguno aceptará ser el pisoteado y arrastrado por el suelo comiendo polvo.

Derek porque ya le habían roto el corazón una y otra vez.

Stiles porque era su primer corazón roto.

Hasta que Derek lo acepto, aceptó el hecho de que era el primer corazón roto de Stiles, lo hizo sentirse tan mal el hecho de que el mismo Stiles se rompió el corazón para que Derek no lo hiciera.

Sólo entonces entendió que Stiles lo amaba más que a si mismo como para estar dispuesto a romperse por él, un idiota que pensó que seria sólo otra relación en donde él sería la víctima.

Derek se tragó su orgullo y cobardía, se puso bien los huevos y fue con Lydia por un consejo. No era estúpido, tonto seguro, Lydia de todos en la manada era la indicada para el tema.

Scott le castraria. Isaac le gritaria. El resto de las chicas le golpearia y gritaria. Y el resto de los chicos le trataría como un idiota por preguntarles a ellos y ni siquiera le darían un buen consejo. Lydia era la indicada, era perfecta.

Después de unas, muchas casi como ver todo un maratón de Star Wars con Stiles, ambos se enteraron, Lydia y Derek, de que Stiles y él nunca tuvieron una cita de verdad, salieron a algunos lugares y estuvieron en la casa del otro pero no contaba como una cita oficial, según Lydia.

Derek no se nego y aceptó la ayuda de Lydia. Y aunque muchos hubieran pensado que la chica se enojaria y lo mataría en realidad solo le escuchó, ¿por que de que iba a servir un Derek arrepentido y muerto?

Las chicas en la manda se unieron, a petición de Lydia, en el plan de la cita. Primero lo primero, preparar el terreno.

Durante días Derek le llevo cosas a Stiles pidiendo perdón, y pudo jurar que casi lo logra.

-Yo de verdad lo siento y te amo.

El castaño lo miro con esa mirada que le daba a veces, esa forma en como le miraba como si fuera el hombre de su vida. Toda la pierda cursi fue abentada desde un avión en lo más alto a un terreno lleno de cactus y sin paracaídas cuando Derek sintio los chocolates ser embarados en su cara y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Después de unos días, en los que siguió insistiendo el castaño aceptó hablar pacíficamente con él.

-Stiles enserio lo siento, lo diré y seguiré diciendo para siempre.

-Lo se.- eso le sorprendió a Derek -No porque me lo has dicho muchas, muchas, muchas veces sino porque es lo que yo hacía en nuestra relación. Siempre te estaba rogando y tu me ignoraban o no le dabas importancia. Sólo quería vengarme.

Derek sonrió porque ahora podía tener una verdadera cita con el chico.

El siguiente paso fue poner la semilla.

Eso quiere decir que Derek ya había invitado a Stiles a su primer cita, las chicas ya estaban planeando todo.

-Será en la mansión- dijo Erica.

-La limpiamos y ponemos algunos foco como en mi cita con Scott- dijo Kira.

-Habrá una cena romántica- dijo Hayden.

-Ah...- Derek les llamo -no quiero decir que yo se que hacer pero creeo que es demaciado. Solo comeremos pizza en la mansión con los focos y ya.

-No. No. No. No. Nosotras sabes que hacer. Ahora callate y vete con Stiles, te llamaremos cuando este listo.

Derek sólo no se negó, para empezar esta hablando con mujeres... sobre la cita perfecta... para ellas.

El día de la cita llego y Derek están más por cómo les quedaría a las chicas y la reacción que tendría su novio que por cómo terminaría la cita.

Al llegar a la mansión Stiles tenía los ojos vendados y Derek lo guiaba para que no se cayera. Al entrar, con éxito sin ningún golpe o caída, Derek le quito la venda y lo único que seguía viendo era oscuridad.

-Jaja que gracioso. Me trajiste a un lugar obscuro para violarme.

-Si te dejas no califica como violación.- Stiles le beso, al separarse Derek le dio un foco. -Wow gracias es mejor que todos esos chocolates, globos

-Sólo tomalo.

Stiles lo tomo, estaban de frente. Derek tomó su mano y le hizo caminar al centro de la casa con el foco en mano. Al llegar tomo la mano de Stiles y la guió hasta el contacto para el foco y le ayudo a enrosacarlo.

Un poco antes de que terminará el resto de la habitación se iluminó con la luz de los focos, Derek veía como los ojos de Stiles se iluminaba con la luz y sólo sonrió por que señores eso lo hacia sentirse jodidamente feliz.

Derek logró convencer a Lydia, si hablaba con el resto de las chicas seguro no lo habría logrado, de que sólo comieran pizza uno de los alimentos favoritos de Stiles mientras veían Siempre a tú lado, porque Star Wars, Los Vengadores o Barman era un cliché de cada "cita" que tenian.

Stiles tenia su rebanada de pizza por la mitad, estaba recargado en el pecho de Derek y Derek lo abrazaba de la cintura mientras veían la película en la computadora de Derek, sus piernas de ambos estaban cubierta con una manta algo gruesa y Stiles se acercaba más a Derek por el frío que se colaba por la casa.

Al terminar la película, decir que Stiles no lloro seria mentira, quizá su Derek no llorara no lo era. 

Derek estaba acostado con Stiles sobre su pecho y Derek lo abrazaba.

-¿Te puedo interrogar?- pregunto Stiles jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Derek.

-Pregunta.

-¿Por qué te enojaste?

-Porque dijiste que era frío y que no eras suficiente para mi.

-Yo, bueno... yo...

-No tienes que decir nada. Fue mi culpa porque pensé que sólo estaríamos juntos por un tiempo- levanto sus hombros -al principio pense que me había enojado porque lo que le dijiste a Lydia el día que Isaac y Aiden se pelearon- y si, Stiles no se quejó o sorprendió del hecho que Derek haya escuchado la conversación -pero después cuando te estuve visitando me dí cuenta de que en realidad estaba celoso porque sabía que si alguien te conocía perdería la cabeza por tí, porque eso me paso cuando te conocí.

El castaño sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Te hago sentir el único hombre en la tierra?

-No- el castaño se recargo en el para míralo -me haces sentir el mejor hombre del mundo.

-No entiendo.

-Siendo el único hombre en al tierra sería eso, me escogerias y estaría conmigo por ser el único, pero siendo el mejor hombre de la tierra es que me escogiste a mi de entre todos y todas las personas, mujeres, hombres, me escogiste a mi- levanto sus hombros y se acosto de nuevo en Derek, ambos quedaron dormidos.

No necesitaron más palabras porque aún cuando Derek le dejo ganar, dos veces ahora, siempre lo iba a dejar ganar... y Stiles siempre dejaría que Derek lo hiciera.

Porque ambos sabían que se amaban, porque se aman y no necesitan una pelea para saberlo, con sólo mirarse se lo dicen, es más ni siquiera hay palabras para describir lo que sienten por el otro. Porque son así, porque aún cuando esté en peleados o separados se aman y nadíe lo va a cambiar.


End file.
